Sharks Attack!
by The Creative Thinker
Summary: You see, it all started with Ichigo and Renji sticking their noses where it didn't belong, and now facing the consequences, Ichigo and the gang must work their designated time as lifeguards. But how could lifeguard duty suddenly lead to survival when they find themselves surrounded by a pack of Hollow sharks! Full Summary Inside.


Hello fellow authors and readers. This is "The Creative Thinker" bringing you a wonderful source of reading entertainment from the deep corners of my imagination, so I do hope you enjoy. This story just so happens to be base on an original Syfy movie called "Malibu Shark Attack" and it will pretty much follow the plot. So without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy. Please remember to give plenty of feedback, because authors feel motivated when we hear the voices of our readers.

Warning: No pairings, and other things shall be name if necessary.

Disclaimer: This story is base on the actual Syfy movie "Malibu Shark Attack", so credit goes to the creators. Also I sadly do not own anything from Syfy or Bleach. The only thing I do own is the idea of putting this fic on this site for you wonderful readers and authors to enjoy.

Summary: You see, it all started with Ichigo and Renji sticking their noses where it didn't belong, and now facing the consequences, Ichigo and the gang must work their designated time as lifeguards. But how could lifeguard duty suddenly lead to survival when they find themselves surrounded by a pack of Hollow sharks! If that's not bad enough, how will they be able to survive if the creatures have the ability to block any forms of spiritual pressure?! What may have started out as a little fun in the sun could very well be their dangerous vacation yet!

* * *

Shark Attack

Chapter 1: So much for vacation, now we have to work as lifeguards.

Well, this is certainly not how he wanted to spend a day of his summer vacation, or any of his vacations for that matter. As far as he's concern, he is suppose to be having fun, letting loose, and basically partying before school sets in this September. Yes, that's exactly what he's suppose to been doing, not picking up trash at the very beach he was _suppose_ to be relaxing and having a blast in. Damn it! If _he _wasn't being such a kid, than none of this would have ever happen! Pfft, who is he kidding? He let this happen, so much for being in charge.

"Yo, Ichigo!" called a very familiar voice. Said person didn't look up to see who it was. He didn't need to, seeing that it was the very same person who's been bugging the hell out of him for the last twenty to thirty minutes about a question. A very _annoying _question. Instead he decides to pick up an empty bag of chips with this garbage stick—thingymajiger (he didn't know what it was called), and tosses it inside his plastic bag.

Karakura Beach wasn't really dirty. Every once in a while you may come across a bag of chips, plastic, and maybe even a few soda cans, but overall the beach is pretty clean. But what irritates him is the fact that he is force to pick up trash that is almost _nonexistent_ on the sandy floors. His bag only has like five things in there, and it's a big bag by the way.

Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the sixth division, watches as his friend picks up a tiny bag of what he remembers humans calling 'chips'. He doesn't know what that is, but apparently it's a snack that you eat. He saw annoyance flash its way across his friend's face, and whether it was the trash, or him calling him again, he honestly didn't care.

"How many hours do we have left?" Renji asked after a moment of silence. A sigh that sounded suspiciously like a groan spilled through his friend's lips before the guy straightens up to look at him with that infamous scowl of his.

"I don't _know_. Why are you asking me? Rukia has the watch" he snapped. The heat melted away any ferocity in his tone, so it sounded like he was annoyed. But apparently Renji took no offense in his tone and was once again on his way to search for his friend. Ichigo sigh but got back to work. It was too hot to argue with the stupid pineapple, or even fight with him, and sadly the uniform they were force to wear was not helping him in the least with this problem. Well at least he didn't have to deal with that pineapple's frustrations that were sure to come when he got his answer.

Renji walked his way over to the lifeguard chairs where Orihime and Rukia were keeping watch for any unfortunate swimmers. Luckily he was wearing his shades, because the sun decided to shine at its brightest today.

"Hey, Rukia!" he calls. She was still looking through a pair of binoculars she borrowed from the hut. She probably didn't hear him.

Raising his voice a bit higher he yells, "Hey Rukia!"

She still did not hear him. Getting annoyed from the lack of a reply he screams, "Hey midget!" This certainly got her attention he realizes when a pair of binoculars hits him square on the side of his head. Rubbing his soon-to-be-bruise he glares at his friend.

"What the hell Rukia!"

"Don't make fun of my height, idiot!"

"You should have answered when I called you!"

"Maybe I didn't hear you!"

"Well you hear me now!"

"So what do you want?!" Renji opens his mouth to reply, but quickly closes it. He does this multiple of times, and each time he's unable to talk or give an answer. Why did he come over here again?

"Ha! You forgot. That's so typical of you" Rukia smirked.

"Ah, shut up I didn't forget." All signs of his earlier irritation disappears when he asks, "How many hours do we have left?" Rukia stares at him long and hard. Renji was feeling uncomfortable under her frosty gaze, but he held through. She should have known that was his reason for coming over here. Sighing, she pulls out a digital black watch from her red shorts pocket and takes a glance at it.

"We still have 65 hours and 23 minutes left, but since we are erasing her memories tomorrow, we have six to seven hours" she said pocketing the contraption. "Now get back to work and stop bothering me every five minutes for the time."

"Are you freakin serious?! It feels like we've been out here forever! I'm tired of this. I didn't even come here to work."

"Well deal with it" he heard Ichigo say. With instincts honed with many centuries of battling, he easily caught the garbage tool and the plastic bag. He groans though when he realizes it was his turn again. "I can't see why you are complaining, it was your fault. You should've been so damn clumsy."

"My fault?" Renji asked incredulously. "You must be mistaken, 'cause last time I check it was yours. If you weren't so nosy, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

"No Renji, we wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't want to go exploring, and act like a three year old kid! You're mature enough to know what to do and what not to do! I don't have to be there holding your hand!"

"OH really, says the one who said I could go in and not worry about getting in trouble."

"I never said that, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!?"

"Obviously you, since you're the only idiot here!" By then the two were already in each other's faces, but before any more could be said between the two, Toshiro seemingly pop out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of them.

"Damn it Toshiro!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

The icy Captain of the Tenth Division was secretly amused to know he scared them, but of course he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Damn it Toshiro, don't do that" said Ichigo, trying to calm down his speeding heart.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro reprimanded Ichigo for the umpteenth time. "And as far as I'm concern I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Geez, what crawled up your ass" mutters Renji, thinking Toshiro didn't hear, but it was quite obvious that he did when the temperature took a huge dip.

"What was that, Abarai?"asked Toshiro. Renji paled.

"U-Uh, n-nothing, sir. Nothing at all!" Renji stuttered.

"Hmm, I thought so, because at first I thought you made a reference about my ass, and what could've crawled up in it. Maybe I'm just hearing things, because you wouldn't have said that, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good. Keep that tongue of yours in check Abarai, because I do not believe your Captain will be pleased to know you showing disrespect towards another Captain."

"My apologies, sir" said Renji, feeling very uncomfortable from the Captain's icy gaze. He didn't want to get on the infamous Ice Captain's bad side. Or worst, he'll receive tons of paperwork from his Captain and be on Senbonzakura's receiving end. He shuddered at the thought.

Satisfied, Toshiro redirected his glare to Ichigo who was at the moment, laughing at his friend's suspense.

"Anyway, it's too damn hot for you two idiots to be arguing over something that is clearly both of your faults" he lectured. The duo opened their mouths to object but the Captain quickly cut them off. "Shut up, I'm not finish talking." He adjusted the red umbrella to block the unwanted sun before he continued.

"I can't stand the heat. I _despise _it, and I don't need any arguing to add on the headache that I currently have, so how about you two get back to your job and just work for the last few hours of the day, because tomorrow we could come here and erase the woman's memories and this could be over and done with. Pretty simple right? Let's keep it that way." Ichigo was making a face as if he were thinking of something.

"I agree with everything you said, except the first part. This was his fault, so don't you blame me, blame the pineapple."

"Listen here strawberry, this was all your fault!" The two were once again in each other's faces but before anymore could be said Rukia round house kicked them to the lifeguard hut with little to no effort.

"What the hell Rukia" yelled Ichigo.

"Yay, what gives?!" said Renji.

"Didn't you hear? It's both of your faults, so how about you two act like responsible adults—not that you are anyway—and just accept the fact that you two got all of us in this mess. But since you two don't remember, let me _refresh your memory_!"

_**Flashback: Approximately 5 hours ago**_

It was hot and sunny, but it wasn't like you needed a weather reporter to tell you the obvious. Although the sun was being a bother with its constant heat, and bright sunrays, it was actually pretty nice outside. So what better way to spend the day than to cool off and have fun at the beach, which is where our favorite characters presently reside.

"Isn't this great Captain?" asked Rangiku. She was wearing a pink bikini which was a little small for her—not that she minded anyway—and found total amusement in the boys who couldn't help but stare shamelessly her way. "What better way to spend a little of our vacation than to relax at the beach?" The two were currently resting on beach chairs, with giant umbrellas set up over them to block out the sun. Next to her, Toshiro was simply reading a magazine about wildlife, and found himself fascinated by this one article about an extinct breed of creatures known to humans as sharks. He didn't take a glance at his subordinate's direction when he spoke.

"Sure, whatever" was his reply. "Just don't cause any trouble. I am here on vacation after all, not to babysit you." When that Deputy Soul Reaper offer them to go to the beach with him, Rangiku was more than excited to go, and seeing that he didn't have a swim suit, and Rangiku just wanted to buy herself another one, he was force to try on tons of clothing. Sadly he doubts this will be the last time he'll be force to go shopping with the shopaholic he has for a lieutenant. He was able to end the shopping for himself with just navy blue trunks and a green tank-top.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself to Captain" said Rangiku, once again inversing herself in her magazine, not before winking at a couple of boys who "strolled" by. Humans...they amuse her.

Not too far away were Orihime and Rukia, playing a game of volleyball.

"Heads up, Orihime" warned Rukia, serving her friend the ball.

"Got it" Running towards the area where the ball will hit the ground, Orihime returns the close call back to Rukia.

"Nice one, can you get this?" asks Rukia as she hits the ball back to her friend. The two continued to rally the ball to each other, both completely unaware of the group of boys, who just like Rangiku, were staring at the duo. But if you were in a perverted boy's shoes, than you would probably enjoy the sight of a busty red head running around in a small, green bikini, and a pretty black head, with a fuchsia colored one, that shows off her nicely shaped legs.

Not too far away from the girls, Ichigo and Renji were running around with water guns shooting at each other. Ichigo wore a red, Hawaiian shirt that was currently open to reveal his nicely built torso, with black trunks. Renji, who was running behind him, wore a white t-shirt that said "Pineapples" with a picture of a pineapple, with dark green trunks. He honestly didn't want to wear the t-shirt, but seeing that he lost a bet from Rukia, it was either this t-shirt, or the chappy shirt, and of course he wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing. Except that one time when a shinigami fused with his zanpakuto. He didn't know fashion in the human world was that day, so he ended up taking Rukia's advice.

"Ha Ha! Take this!" yelled Ichigo, successful taking another shot at his friend's face. Renji dodged of course and shot some water at his friend's back.

"Take that, strawberry!" yelled Renji, but Ichigo dodge.

"Come on pineapple, you can do better than that!" The two best friends continue their game of water tag, slowly making their way over to the lifeguard hut.

Meanwhile, a lifeguard emerges from the life-guard hut, quickly making her way to the restrooms. She was big and fat, and it was quite the surprise that she was able to fit through the space known as the door. She has a terrible tan, something Rangiku would obviously comment on, and hairy pits. And the one thing that made her even more…unsightly, was the giant mole on her right cheek. It has hair in it for crying out loud.

The way she urgently moved, it was quite obvious that she had a waterfall to let out, but who wouldn't when one drinks at least ten cups of soda? Everyone stood clear out of the giant's way, not wanting to get trampled or cursed at by the life-guard known to everyone who comes to the beach regularly: the bitchest woman of Karakura.

Anyway, back to Ichigo and Renji.

The two finds themselves getting tired, and decided to take a break by the lifeguard hut. The shade relieved them from the hot sun, and cooled them with occasional breezes. After a moment of catching their breath, Renji notice the strange place they were at. Everyone once in a while, he'll see only one person go in, which was the fat lady that just left, and he was curious to know what this place was.

"Hey Ichigo" he called. Ichigo, who was sitting next to him, look up to face him. He saw curiosity flashing in his friend's eyes, and that in itself settled an uncomfortable feeling within him.

"What?" he asked.

Looking at the place behind him, Renji asked, "What is this place?"

Turning around to see his friend looking at the white hut, he truthfully answered, "A lifeguard hut. There are people who work here known as lifeguards. They help save civilians from drowning, and help keep things in order at the beach."

Renji nodded as if he understood it. "So, why is there only one?"

"I honestly don't know. Being a life-guard is not really a popular job, seeing you got to help pick up trash around the area, and well, there are folks who are so lazy, they won't even pick up trash after themselves" said Ichigo.

"I see" was all Renji said. He got up from the sandy floor, and wipes the sand off his pants before making his way over to the hut.

Ichigo, seeing his friend go up the stairs, quickly asked, "Hey, where ya going?"

"I'm going to go check the place out" answered Renji, like it was so obvious.

"You can't do that!" Quickly, Ichigo got up and ran in front of Renji.

"And why not?" wondered Renji, making a move to go around his friend, but Ichigo wouldn't let him.

" 'Cause we're not suppose to genius. Didn't you read the sign?" Ichigo pointed to a white sign that was taped up to the door behind him. It read in black, bold letters: **NO ONE BUT EMPLOYEES IS ALLOWED INSIDE. **Renji read the sign and turn to his friend.

"So?"

"So? It means don't go in there!"

"Ah c'mon Ichigo, I just want to see what it looks like" said Renji, skillfully sliding pass Ichigo. "And besides, the lady left, so its all clear."

"And how long do you think that would last before she comes back?"

"Is that a chicken I hear?" mocked Renji. He started making chicken noises. Ichigo knew he was going to regret saying this.

"Fine. We're in and we're out of there, got it?" Renji nodded, not really listening to what his friend was saying, before happily making his way inside. Ichigo sigh. It was like he was dealing with a three-year old. He followed after his nosy friend, hoping that the bitchy lady doesn't come back before they're out of there, 'cause really he didn't want to deal with that woman's attitude. And also, he too was curious as to what the inside looks like.

The two went inside, both unaware of the pair of eyes looking at them.

:

"Hmm" sighed Rangiku. She grew tired of reading her fashion magazine, and her legs felt stiff. She needed to move. She needed to do _something_. Unfortunately, her earlier amusement scurried off because her Captain decided to be a poor sport and scare them away with his glares, grumbling something along the lines 'annoying humans' and 'idiotic morons.' It was probably from the boys sending jealous looks because her Captain was sitting next to her, and not them. _Ha_, teenagers.

Since that entertainment is gone, and her magazine was boring her to death, she decided to get up and hang with the girls who were still out there playing volleyball. Stretching her legs, Rangiku moves to make her way over there until something caught her eye. If she were a cat, she would have been a smiling Cheshire. Going inside a very small building, was Ichigo and Renji: the former seeming cautious, and the latter, curious.

"I wonder what they're up to?" she thought aloud.

"Wonder who is up to, Rangiku?" asked her Captain. She spins around to look at him. The magazine he was reading lay on his lap momentarily forgotten. He seemed bored in Rangiku's opinion, in which he probably was. He seems like he was itching to do something, but of course Rangiku knows that her Captain is too stubborn to do something that he deems childish. Luckily she's here to coax him into doing something fun.

"Ichigo and Renji went inside that tiny building over there. I wonder what they're doing." Toshiro turn his head to look at the place his lieutenant was staring at. From what he's heard, it's called a lifeguard hut, but he honestly didn't know its purpose.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care" he replied. He lay back down, flipping open a page in his magazine.

"Oooh, I bet they are up to no good! C'mon, let's check it out." Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed him by his wrist, pulled him from his seat and proceeded to drag him towards the hut.

"What do you think you're doing, Masamoto?! Let me go!" shouted Toshiro, trying to free himself from her strong grip. Seeing that his lieutenant was not going to let him go anytime soon, he gave up trying to free himself, seething in embarrassment when the boys from earlier caught his predicament and laugh wholeheartedly at him. One icy glare, and a deep growl shut them up quickly.

:

Orihime and Rukia decided to take a break from playing volleyball, and made their way over to the beach chairs Toshiro and Rangiku were occupying, only to see them missing.

"I wonder where they could have gone?" said Orihime, looking around and not seeing the duo.

"I think I know. Strange, I wonder why they are going over there?" said Rukia, looking over to the other side of the beach, and eying the strange building. Orihime, following her friend's line of sight, widen her eyes in surprise.

"The lifeguard hut! Is someone in danger?" speculated Orihime. Quickly, she looks out into the waters, seeing if someone was in trouble. Everything seem fine, so why were they heading over there?

"Lifeguard hut? Danger?" said Rukia thoroughly confused.

"If they're going there to explore, then they are not suppose to. Hmm, I don't think they know, I better warn them. C'mon Rukia" said Orihime, grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging her towards the hut.

"O-Orihime!" said Rukia, not understanding one thing that was happening.

So back to Ichigo and Renji.

The two were already inside, and looking around the place, and well, there was only one word to describe it. _Cluttered._ Papers and posters were stuck to the wall, on the desk, and in the chairs. Also there were a few coffee cups and soda cans lying around.

"So, is all huts this messy?" asked Renji. He was expecting something, um he doesn't know, cool?

"No, but I guess this place is a perfect reflection of that woman. Dirty and disorganized."

"Is she really that bad? I've been hearing things about her from folks around here. I know she doesn't look…good, but is she really a bad person?"

"Think of someone that you know that is rude, arrogant, and dirty, then multiply that by two. And you tell me" said Ichigo.

"Wow, that bad huh?"

"Whatcha guys doing?!" shouted Rangiku. This of course startled the boys, especially Renji who slipped and fell on a banana peel. Strange, he didn't see it there before. Of course his fall had some major consequences. He end up hitting a cup full of coffee, and the warm liquid spilled and splattered over documents and papers.

"Uh-oh" was all Renji could say.

"Renji! Now look what you did. Those papers could've been important!" yelled Ichigo.

"Okay, that was entirely not my fault. Rangiku is the one coming in here shouting like she owns the place."

"Now don't you start putting all of this on me. You're the one that did it, you clumsy clutz" said Rangiku.

"I wouldn't have done it, if you haven't shouted, big mouth!"

"You listen here mister! I don't have a—"

"Would you two stop arguing. We could just tell them that it was an accident" said Toshiro. Before any more could be said, Rukia and Orihime made an appearance.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, you're not supposed to be in—Ichigo? Renji? What are you guys doing here? Don't you know this place is off limits?" asked Orihime, surprise to see the two boys here.

"Of course I do, but Renji here decided to act like a little kid and go exploring, and now look what he did" said Ichigo, indicating to the mess the red head made.

"If Rangiku haven't shouted, than this wouldn't have happened" was Renji's reply.

"Damn it Renji, you're a Shinigami. First thing they teach you at the academy is to never get caught off guard. It's your fault for not noticing I was there" said Rangiku. Renji open his mouth to retort, but Toshiro cut him off.

"I said to stop arguing! Now, since we obviously are not suppose to be in here, how about we get a move on before whoever works here gets back" said Toshiro. Everyone nodded in agreement, and made their way to leave, but it was too late.

"What are you little kids doing here? Didn't you read the sign? Unless you work here, this place is off limits" said the woman. Everyone turns to see the fat and huge lady, making her way inside the hut.

"Damn" muttered Ichigo and Renji in unison. Everyone moved out the way as she made her way over to her messy desk. Everyone quickly, but quietly, move towards the door, but they were not quick enough it seems.

"My _papers_!" she wailed.

"Time to split" said Ichigo, and everyone ran for the door, but the lady was faster. She closed the door before any of them could escape, and glared them down, her face red as a ripe tomato. She was angry. _Very_ angry.

"What, have you done, to my papers?!" she squealed.

"It was an accident!" Orihime squeaked.

"An accident?!" said the woman, sending her death glares at Inoue.

"We apologize, ma'am" said Renji. The woman sended her glares to Abarai.

"You apologize?! Your apology's is not going to bring my papers back! Those were due, tomorrow!" Toshiro knew what it was like to have paperwork due the next day only to have it destroyed. It was probably one of the reasons why there were copies in the first division for him specifically for such occasions. He almost sympathizes with the woman. Almost.

"We know that sorry's doesn't cut it, but the cup just titled over" said Toshiro.

"Just titled over? Do you think I'm stupid, you little brat? I know it didn't tilt over, you knocked it over!" The lady must have been so angry, she probably didn't notice the huge drop in temperature.

"Your office shouldn't be so dirty and we wouldn't have this problem, you fat, and hairy, mongrel" said Rangiku. No one insults her Captain and gets away with it.

"What did you say!? That's it, all of you are getting 50 hours of lifeguard duty!"

"What?! There's no way I'm working in this dump, don't even try me" said Rangiku.

"That's 70 hours! Do you want to make it a hundred? You cow?!" That totally hit a nerve with Rangiku.

"What did you call me you mole—hmph, hmm!" said Rangiku, only to have her mouth covered by Renji, and held back by Ichigo.

"What was that?" said the woman.

"She said, when do we start, Ms?" asked Ichigo.

"Ms. Sweetheart" the woman answered tersely.

"Ms. Sweetheart?" Ichigo said incredulously. This woman was far from being a sweetheart. More like a damn demon.

"How about now?!" she answered, throwing them a set of lifeguard uniforms, which consisted of a white t-shirt, and red shorts. "Now scram!" she ordered, while opening the door for them. It wasn't even a moment before they were out of there.

_**Flashback Ends**_

"And that's why the two of you are clearly at fault here" said Rukia, crossing her arms as she finishes her point.

"You know, when you think about it, its Rangiku's fault too" said Ichigo.

"Yay, it kinda is" said Renji, only to be hit on the head by said person.

"The hell?!" he yells.

"Like I said before: This was your fault. You and Ichigo shouldn't stick your noses where it didn't belong, and now I have to work here for the day. I could've been doing something else other than picking up trash!" said Rangiku.

"We all wouldn't be working here if you wasn't yelling like a maniac! And don't go blaming all of this on me. Ichigo was the one who let me go in thinking I wouldn't get in trouble" said Renji.

"Actually Renji, I did told you that you couldn't go in there. You can read signs can't you? You don't need me to tell you what to do and what not to do!" said Ichigo.

The three continued arguing, oblivious to the looks they were getting from passerbys.

"They're still arguing over what happen?" asked Orihime, walking towards Rukia.

"Yep" sighed Rukia. "Would they just give it up already, it's time to switch" she said, glancing at her watch.

"Whether they want to or not, they are about to" said Toshiro, listening in on the girls conversation. Rukia and Orihime were startled, seeing that they completely forgotten his presence. Walking over towards the trio with his umbrella in hand, Toshiro shouted loud enough for them to hear, "Would you three shut the hell up!" The temperature took a huge dip once again, effortlessly stopping their tirade.

"I have a headache, I am hot, and really I don't want to put up with anymore of this bullshit. So if I hear another complaint about this incident from your mouths, I am sending you two back to Soul Society" he said glaring at Rangiku and Renji. "And I see to it that I make your life miserable" said Toshiro, sending Ichigo a glare so deathly, even Kenpachi wouldn't mess with him. Ichigo would have laugh about the 'make your life miserable' part, not really believing it, but one look at those eyes told him otherwise. The three nodded.

"Good" said Toshiro. "Kuchiki and Inoue are in the lifeguard hut, I and Abarai are on cleaning duty, and Rangiku and Ichigo are on look out. Any complaints?" he asked. He looked towards the three that were the main cause of his headache, daring them to say something. Ichigo of course was probably immune to his glare.

Or stupid.

"Okay, why can't we just erase her memories? Rukia, don't you got that stuff you used on my sisters and father like last time?"

"No, that's why were working. I need a refill from Urahara" she said. Ichigo look towards the other three Soul Reapers.

"I came here for vacation. I didn't think I would need it" said Rangiku. Toshiro and Renji agreed.

"Which is why I said deal with it for the day, and I thought we discuss this before, but you probably wasn't listening" said Toshiro. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Now get to work" he ordered, his tone meaning 'no discussion'. Before the group could actually move to work, Ms. Sweetheart made an appearance.

"Why are you all standing her diddling-daddling for? Stop twindling your thumbs and get back to work. Me and my cameras have our eyes on you. If I catch you slacking there will be major consequences" Ms. Sweetheart warned.

"So, you'll be stalking us" said Ichigo.

"No, I'll be watching you" Ms. Sweetheart corrected.

"Isn't that what stalking means?" thought Renji.

"No! Now get to work!" she said. The group grumbled out replies before heading off to work, not wanting to hear the woman yell any longer.

As Ichigo heads over to the lifeguard chairs with Rangiku, he couldn't help but think once more that this is definitely not how he wanted to spend his vacation. Well, a day of it anyway.

* * *

Finally, chapter 1! Man, that took a lot of effort to complete. Tell me what you guys think, cause if you like, more is on the way!

And remember:

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
